


Save Me a Dance

by generic_captain_13



Series: Modern Muggle AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Cheerleader, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, American Football, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Black Harry Potter, Black Hermione Granger, Cheerleader Luna Lovegood, Cheerleaders, Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, Except Cho Chang, F/F, Football Player Ginny Weasley, Lapdance, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, Not Canon Compliant, POV Lesbian Character, Technically Crack, Technically Not Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generic_captain_13/pseuds/generic_captain_13
Summary: Luna Lovegood is a cheerleader. Ginny Weasley is a football player. Can I make it anymore obvious?Or where Luna comes to terms with her sexuality, the Patil twins have a party, Ginny is a flirt, Harry spills the tea, Neville has a secret, and Padma technically comes out to Flitwick.





	Save Me a Dance

**Author's Note:**

> ***I do not own HP or any characters, ideas, or plot lines associated with the series, nor do I make any money from making this. Obviously.***
> 
> I imagine this to take place in 2016 at the peak of the BLM movement. It is mentioned, and I've mentioned HP being an activist. If you don't like that, I'm sorry, but it's a nod to actual canon.
> 
> Luna and Ginny are about 17, while everyone in Harry's year is about 18. Nothing crazy happens though, because I don't write smut. (Yet.)

The referee blew his whistle. The people in the stands screamed excitedly at the field. In the distance, somewhere, Luna could hear a cowbell ringing wildly. The procussions drummed rhythmically. The Ravenclaw Eagles were on offense against the Slytherin Serpents, meaning the Eagle football players were trying to get the football to the endzone.

Luna's stomach turned in knots. There were only 10 seconds left on the clock. The Eagles were tied with the Serpents 27-27. She bit her lip, her heart rate increasing exponentially. If Cho Chang, their receiver, could lead them to victory, they would then play against the Gryffindor Lions. If all went well, they had a chance to go to states again. Though, she had heard that the Lions had a linebacker, Ginny Weasley (who, coincidentally, was the little sister of Coach Penelope's boyfriend, Percy Weasley), and she was fierce.

"Hot to go!" Padma whispered loudly to her. Nodding, she passed the message along to the brunette next to her. She turned around, puffed out her chest, put her fists on her hips, and smiled brightly. 

"Hot to go! Ready, set!" Padma screamed excitedly. 

"H-o-t-t o-g-o, this Eagle team is hot to go! Awoosh!" The cheerleaders curled their fingers to form waves, moving their bodies with them. "What!" They clapped simultaneously. "Hot to go!" They bent their elbows and swayed their hips back and forth. They repeat this two more times, and at the end, they jump and scream at the zealous crowd. When they were done, they faced the game once more, pits forming in their stomachs.

The football players return to their position near the endzone. All the receiver had to do was run. 

"Win Tonight lib!" Padma, the captain, whispered loudly at her. Luna nodded, telling the girls to her left. She turned around, smiling, and puffed out her chest as she placed her fists into her hips. Her bases, including Padma, and her backspot stepped closer to her. 

When they were all ready, Padma screamed, "Win tonight! Ready, set!"

They clapped "Win tonight! Win tonight! Everybody yell go, go!" They raised their right fists to the air, near their heads. They clapped again. "Everybody yell fight, fight!" They raised their fists again. They clapped once more. "Everybody yell win, win!" They raised their fists, and clapped once more: "Go fight, win!" The bases turned to face each other, the backspot stepped forward, and the fliers (including Luna) placed their hands on the bases' shoulders closes to them. 

For the second repetition, the fliers jump into the bases’ and backspot’s hands, the bases with their hands wrapped tightly around their left foot while the backspots grip the fliers’ ankles with one hand and holding their hips with the other. Luna and the rest of the fliers hold their waists tight, and locked their knees at the top. Once steady, she lifted her right foot to her kneecap, creating a four. Smiling brightly at the crowd, she heard gasps from boys she had been in class with for years. 

At the final “go”, she jumped into the air, twisting her body tightly as she descended into the bases’ and backspot’s arms. She jumped back onto the ground with control, and when the cheer was over, she jumped with her legs spread apart, her toes impossibly pointed. Then, Cho Chang catches the football from their quarterback and runs towards the end zone, maneuvering around desperate Slytherin. Luna watched as she crossed the white line. 

The buzzer that denoted the end of the game was drowned out by the excited fans and cheerleaders. Padma called the victory cheer, and when they were done, they gathered around Coach Penelope, sweat dripping down their blue-and-black-painted faces. 

"Okay, everyone!" She smiled brightly, pushing her blonde hair away from her face. "Great work out there. They loved you. Next practice will be Monday, but we're only going to workout, stretch, and do jumps. Got it?" She was greeted to cheers. They grabbed their stuff, and went for the bus. 

Once on the bus, Luna gravitated towards the front, exactly where the rest of the team would not be. She put her earbuds in and gazed out the window, intentionally blocking out the sporadic shouting of her teammates. “I’m a little nervous about playing against Gryffindor, to be honest.” Against her better judgement, Luna’s attention was caught by Marietta Edgecombe, her least favorite teammate. Her blood boiled with her shrilly, opinionated voice. Marietta continued. “I mean, now that they have that dyke on their team, I’m just worried she’s going to sit in the bathroom and watch us.” Though she didn't know what a dyke was, it was certainly not a nice word and they were talking about Ginny Weasley. 

Without thinking, Luna interjected. “There’s no reason to be so worried; you should only worry if you were attractive.” The blonde resumed listening to her music, intentionally ignoring Marietta’s incessant whining about how she’s actually more attractive than that damn Loony Lovegood and how at least she’s attractive enough to bang some boy Luna had never bothered to get to know for longer than two months.

She contemplated her disconnection with the rest of her teammates, and drowning out their shouting forced her to recognize how unable she was to relate to them. She had tried, but try as she might, she could not force herself to partake in their conversations. 

Many conversations centered around boys, and what they did with them. Luna had had boyfriends: Neville Longbottom, Theodore Nott, and even Blaise Zabini. She always knew it; she always knew she was different. (They didn’t call her Loony Lovegood for nothing.) Since middle school, she had noticed girls. She gravitated towards girls. Though, there was always the fear of being too different, and found solace in the arms of a man. Though she always knew it, it was always two months (or, in Blaise’s case, two weeks) before she could no longer deny her strong desire for female companionship.

Perhaps that’s why she cheered. She reveled in the company of woman, however unwaveringly heterosexual and thoroughly uninterested in a relationship with her they were. Perhaps she cheered in an attempt to retain her femininity, which was seemingly threatened by her seemingly masculine desire to be with a woman. She had tried, for the sake of her father’s approval, to love Theodore. She had tried, and each time they broke up, it was due to her conscious need for female companionship. Coincidentally, each time they got back together was due to her less-than-subconscious desire to be wanted, accepted. She understood that now, and well. She had come to terms with her leanings, but from time to time, she yearned for any semblance of “normalcy”. In moments such as these, on the bus, attempting to ignore her “normal” cheer team. What was “normal” to Luna? She decided, unhappily, that normal was anything but her. When she was young, she relished her individuality; as a junior in high school, she constantly battled herself, unable to decide between her true identity and the identity she thought would be socially acceptable to her peers. Why did she care about the opinions of those who either gave her no second thought, or wouldn’t accept her anyway?

The week leading up to the game had been as excruciatingly uneventful as it had been in the past, except the Eagles that paid attention to football were excited all week for the game on Friday. Luna thought, at length, of the mysterious new Lions linebacker, and what she would be like. She imagined a smaller, more athletic female version of Percy, which was a vague outline from the twice he had been at their practices. On the final practice that Thursday, Padma had an announcement.

“Ladies!” She called, garnering everyone’s attention, and everyone walked towards her. Luna stood next to her, noticing how long her eyelashes were. “Since this is a really big game for us, and my sister, Parvati, is the captain of their team, we decided to have a party after the game. It’ll officially start at eleven, and,” she whispered, “if Coach asks,” she raised her voice again, “there will be absolutely no alcohol, and this will be a family friendly event with board games, video games, and snacks. I’ll put the address into our groupchat. I hope you all can come! It’s going to be a lot of fun because we’re inviting Gryffindor’s players and cheerleaders as well.” Luna instantly knew she would definitely not be attending that party.

“I have to babysit after the game!” Marietta complained. On second thought… 

“How unfortunate,” Padma said plainly. “Does anyone need a ride? I can take three in my car.”

“I’ll need a ride,” Luna added quietly, thinking about how her father would likely be staying up late editing for his newspaper.

“Okay, I have Luna, and who else needs a ride?” They continued making plans, and Luna wandered off. She stood in her place, even nodding at appropriate times, but her mind focused on all of the wonderful, terrifying, magical things her father had told her were secretly real, under her nose; fairies and pixies, werewolves and vampires, and even wizards and witches. She always wondered if Marietta was secretly a pixie, and that was why she had such a bad energy. All the while, her eyes were trained on Padma, who brushed her damp black hair out of her face. Luna noticed how she closed her beautiful chocolate brown eyes; her eyelashes were so long they curled upward. She also noticed how her stomach chose to do gymnastics at that moment.

When her team dispersed, she grabbed her backpack and cheer bag, and walked home. She wondered what spells would be like, if wizards and wizards existed. She decided they would be Latin-based, and would be taught in a fancy, old castle in a faraway land. 

___  
Before the game, her teammates went to a local restaurant and bonded. However, Luna wanted to read, so she found a corner in the atrium to sit in. The safety people (who had a tendency to act like trained police officers) told her to leave, so she decided to head straight to where the bus would shortly be, on the opposite side of the school. On her way, she passed a shirtless boy--Goldstein, she thought his name was--and wasn't surprised when she turned away from him. 

She had never understood why girls obsessed over boys. They were hard, rough, and aggressive, whereas girls were soft, pretty, and seemingly angelic. She had always tried to convince herself that she felt attracted to boys, but suddenly, she found it difficult to fool herself anymore. Perhaps, since fairies and werewolves and vampires and ghosts and witches were real and possible, it could he real and possible if she only liked girls. But unlike those things, she didn't have to keep it a secret. 

It was scary, though; she knew how some of her teammates (including that vexing pixie) felt about people like her. Because of this, Luna had hoped, with enough practice and intent, she could learn to like boys. Even now, from time to time, she would sometimes try to unconsciously force her body to react to attractive boys. But nothing worked. She still maintained her aloof repulsion.

The crisp autumn air bit at Luna's nose, but she was too busy focusing on the ringing of the buzzer to notice. Everyone in the stands stood up, save for the plethora of avid supporters of the one Harry J. Potter, as did many of the Ravenclaw Eagles. Most of the Gryffindor Lions, both the cheerleaders and the football players, in support for Harry (the well-known Black Lives Matter activist, receiver, and football captain) pointedly sat down, save for a number of rumored racist apologists. Of course, Luna had always admired his bravery, and she was always different; what did it matter now? Thus, she decided to kneel, and a couple others (including Padma) followed suit. 

The Ravenclaws started on offense. When the announcer said "first down", Padma screamed, "First in ten! Ready, set!"

"First in ten!" Luna kept her left fist on her hip, but her right hand moved to the side with her pointed finger in the air. They clapped, then stretched out all ten fingers. They clapped again, chanting, "Do it again!" With four more claps, they snapped their right fingers. Their left hands collided with their other fists and clapped two times again. They repeated that once more with two claps, followed by the entire process from the beginning. 

Luna and the rest of the cheerleaders kicked their legs into the air gracefully as they screamed for their team. 

For the rest of the first half, Luna alternated between screaming for the Eagles and admiring a player with a visible tuft of long, fiery red hair looped under her red and gold helmet. It was Ginny Weasley; her stomach flipped. She was shorter than the rest of the boys on the field, but she was also more aggressive, which prompted her lower half to burn. She imagined how soft yet toned her legs were under Luna's fingers, and how good it would feel to wrap her legs around Ginny's waist as she was pressed against the wall, the football player's hands roaming the blonde. She'd tug on her red hair, and getting a moan in response. 

The halftime buzzer rang, but people were already filing out of the bleachers to head to the concession stand. While Luna's team had food, she wanted a candy bar on a whim. Grabbing a brown paper bag (which included a sandwich, chips, a granola bar, a water bottle, and a piece of fruit) and a few dollars, she ran to the concession stand. 

She could barely hear her own thoughts over the sound of the crowd. Children were running around, students were laughing, and Luna could smell the grill from fifty feet away. She watched the greyish smoke rise, wondering where it went, and what was beyond the fluffy, white clouds. The line behind her quadrupled in size, and she found herself surrounded by strangers. 

She was five feet away from the concessions stand when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to face the most beautiful girl she had ever seen: she was her age, and her long, red hair was escaping a messy bun; she was clad in a red and gold football uniform. Her uniform hugged her hips and chest tightly, and Luna almost gawked. It was Ginny Weasley, the linebacker she had been gawking at the entire first half. 

When she spoke, the blonde's eyes were trained on her lips. "Hey, I’m Ginny. You’re really hot."

Blushing, she replied, "Uh, thanks, but, uh, my name is-is Luna."

The football player extended her hand, and the cheerleader assumed that the girl before her had tried to shake her hand before, but she was too preoccupied to notice. When Luna met her hand, she felt a warmth she had never felt with Blaise's, Theodore's, or even Neville's. It was like the warmth had run down her body. "You going to the Patils' party tonight?"

Luna couldn't help but stammer. "Oh, uh, yeah. My co-, uh, Padma is driving me." She tried to ignore the stupidity she felt for being so awkward, so loony.

"Awesome." Ginny smiled. "I'm going to be there, too. Hey, aren't you dating Neville Longbottom?"

Luna wanted to talk about anything but boys with her, and she was sure her face showed it. "No, we broke up a long time ago. I'm single." She wanted to kick herself for her impulsiveness. Ginny was likely uninterested in her relationship status. 

"Same," Ginny's eyes brightened, but her face fell when she saw that there were only four minutes left on the clock. "Listen, I have to go, but I'll see you at the party tonight, right?"

"Yeah." Luna knew she was blushing, and her teammates were very likely to be curious. 

"Save me a dance."' With that, she turned on her heels and strutted away, her hips swaying rhythmically with the marching band on the field. 

Luna, stricken dumb in that moment, couldn't think properly for a minute after that, and once she purchased her Chocolate Frog, she ran back to the field, her heart singing and her cheeks baring a genuine smile. She didn't know how she would focus on the game when her mind was monopolized by a certain linebacker. 

___  
The Patil home was larger than Luna had expected, and there was already music respectfully blasting in the living room. The Gryffindor cheerleaders and football players were already ecstatically dancing, bright smiles clearly on their faces. A few Ravenclaw cheerleaders and football players were already there, and they were already drowning their sorrows in Firewhisky brand alcohol. 

Luna scanned the room for Ginny. No doubt she'd be dancing, but she couldn't help but gravitate towards her. While she had felt this way about many girls in the past, she had always assumed that it was "normal", that every girl felt like that. Recently, she came to the realization that she was different in her perceptions and definitions of "normalcy". This would have bothered her, but she was used to being different. 

When she found everyone except the red-haired football player, she resigned to the pristine brown leather couch. There were dozens of conversations around her, and she could only see lips smiling, laughing, and talking. If she stayed here another hour, she'd surely get a migraine. 

After about ten minutes, the couch shifted. Ginny had plopped down next to her, sprawled out on the couch, her strong arm around Luna's muscular yet fragile frame. "Hey, Luna. Love the dress."

"Thanks." Luna's face turned a deep scarlet, almost as scarlet as her form-fitting dress. She watched the redhead with her arm around her, and she opted for a red and white flannel and golden khakis that were as tight as her uniform leggings. Luna's heartbeat increased, and she shivered, despite a warmth consuming her entire body. 

Ginny must have seen her expression, because she smirked. "This party's kinda lame. Glad you came." she said coolly. 

For all intent and purposes, she was breathless. "Yeah, it's overwhelming. I don't go to parties."

Ginny was incredulous. "You're a cheerleader that doesn't go to parties?"

"I'm not usually invited. They call me Loony Lovegood." 

"Crazy girls have more fun." She winked. 

How was she so smooth? She could ask to turn Luna into a vampire, or join her werewolf pack, and she would accept in a heartbeat. 

Before Luna could respond, Padma saw them and nodded, prompting Parvati to shout, "Everyone! We're going to play truth or dare!"

A slender blonde girl named Lavender Brown, who apparently was dating Padma’s sister, squealed. “I love this game!” 

Parvati looked her dead in the eyes and said, “I will kick anyone that tries anything with you, and vice versa.”

Padma added, "Whoever wants to play, come here! Everybody else, don't break anything." With that, the group dwindled down to ten, most of whom being the ever-brave Gryffindors: Padma and Parvati Patil, Ginny, Harry Potter, Hermione (Harry’s smart cheerleader best friend with beautiful deep skin), Ron (Ginny’s older brother and Harry’s best friend), Neville, Cho Chang, and Lavender.

Once everyone had settled in, Parvati spoke again. “Okay, I'll start. Harry, truth or dare.”

Harry paused. “Uh, truth.”

Hermione turned to him and said, “I thought you’d pick dare, Harry.”

Harry shook his head. “I'd like to stay on the team, thanks,” he replied dryly. 

Parvati continued. “Alright. Well, Harry, are you in a relationship?”

He groaned. “Seriously? Yes, I am. Hermione, truth or dare.”

Hermione exclaimed, “What the hell, Harry!”

Said boy blinked at her in confusion. “What?” He asked.

Ron interjected. “What the shit, dude! You didn't tell us you were in a fucking relationship!” At this point, the rest of the room looked away, pretending not to hear the fight transpiring before them.

The brunet shook his head. “I'll talk to you guys later about this. Hermione, truth or dare.”

The bushy-haired girl next to Ron glared at him sternly. “You better, because we're pissed!”

Harry shook his head. “I'm sorry he's a fairly private person.”

Everyone who had heard it (which was most of the party at this point, much to Harry’s chagrin) gasped. “He?!” Ron and Hermione cried in unison. 

“I'm gonna be in big trouble.” Harry looked at the ground, biting his lip.

Hermione glowered at him. “You already are!!! You could have trusted us, your best friends!”

Harry cringed. “I'm sorry, okay? Hermione, truth or dare.”

She picked truth.

The activist asked, “Are you and Ron dating?”

Hermione interjected. “No, that's disgusting!”

Ron responded, “Don't make me fucking gag, Harry.”

Harry nodded. “Makes sense. I remember one time after a Saturday practice seeing someone posting on Snapchat about watching Galaxy Wars in theatres… You know, the movie we all planned to see together? The same one you said you couldn’t see because you came down with the flu? Because according to my sources, Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson were also posting about seeing said movie at the same time. And I know Nott didn't just say ‘I love this guy' because he was talking about Terry Boot, and Parkinson about Millicent Bulstrode. Do you want receipts? Because I have receipts.”

Ron and Hermione’s jaws flew open, and Luna worried about pixies flying into their mouths. No one said a word, and the only thing audible were the chattering of the party around them, the music (which had been turned down already), and Harry’s deep, even breathing. 

Luna leaned in to Ginny and whispered, “What does he mean, receipts? Did he go grocery shopping?”

Ginny replied, “He means proof, evidence.”

The blonde nodded. “So basically your brother and Hermione are hypocrites?”

Ginny chuckled. “Yes. You can call that getting exposed.”

The cheerleader contemplated that for a moment. Why would friends have any need to keep secrets from each other? There are exceptions, of course, if one is a werewolf, or a vampire, or a witch. Though, this also made her curious. “I wonder who Harry’s illicit lover is.”

Ginny lowered her voice, leaving Luna’s knees weak and warmth filling her stomach. “Well Harry left me for Draco Malfoy, but for legal reasons, that's merely speculation. It’s only a conspiracy.”

Smiling, she replied, “I love conspiracy theories.”

Leaning in impossibly closer, she could feel the redhead’s warm breath on her mouth. Her heartbeat increased. “Let’s make our own, then.” 

Luna’s heart fluttered with anticipation of Ginny’s chapped lips when Hermione shouted,  
“Ginny, truth or dare.”

Smirking, she replied, “Dare.”

Hermione pointed to Luna. “I dare you to give her a lap dance.”

“Hey, don't have my little sister do lesbian shit!” Ron protested.

“Don’t worry, Ronnykins, I would have without the dare, ya know.” Ginny winked at him before standing up. 

"Because you have so much room to speak about not doing gay shit," Harry chided him. Ron closed his mouth sharply, almost glaring at the receiver. 

She heard a sigh, but Luna was preoccupied with the girl in front of her. She had unbuttoned her flannel a bit and climbed into the blonde’s lap, straddling her. Their chests made contact, and she could feel Ginny’s even heartbeats against her sporadic ones. 

Ginny leaned into her ear and whispered, “Glad you saved me a dance.” Immediately, the linebacker began grinding her hips into the cheerleader’s, alternating between back-and-forth and circular motions.

Luna had never had any contact with another person before beyond a peck on the lips, and she found herself in new territory. Her mouth fell open, the pixies that had flown into her mouth fogging her conscious. She could faintly hear the clicking of cell phones and wolf whistles around her, but she couldn’t concentrate on anything other than the girl on top of her. All she could think was to touch her, so she grabbed the redhead’s bottom, which was firm from years of football training. Ginny’s face was so close to hers that she closed her eyes, anticipating contact for the second time that night. But it didn’t come. Instead, she felt a rush of cold on her lap and the rest of her body, and she opened her eyes.

Ginny sat next to her, her chocolate brown eyes twinkling and her lips pulled into a satisfied smirk. “Luna, truth or dare.”

Luna barely processed the question, but managed to say, “Truth.” 

“Are you lesbian?”

Sobering, she blinked. “N-no, I'm Luna.”

Everyone around her giggled except Ginny, who laughed so hard a tear fell down her cheeks. “No, are you attracted to only girls.”

Luna contemplated this development for a second. “I feel like this question should have came before the dance. But yeah. I guess I’m a lesbian.”

Parvati spoke for the first time since her dare to Harry. “Welcome to the dark side. We have rainbows and cookies.”

“So everyone here is gay?” Ron asked suddenly. The room was filled with nods and non-committal hand waving.

Cho interjected, "I'm very straight, thank you. You can ask Michael." Was that the name of the black-haired boy Cho was always around?

“I’m pan.” Padma stated seriously. Luna smiled evilly, but no one besides Ginny noticed. 

“I’m bi,” Ginny added.

“I’m dating Blaise Zabini!” Neville blurted out suddenly. Everyone stared at him incredulously. "I'm sorry, I just had to get that off my chest."

"He did say he thought he was in love with a boy when we broke up," Luna added wisely. Neville flushed bright red. She wouldn't say it out loud, but she found it ironic that two of the three boys she dated were dating each other, with the third dating Ginny's brother Ron. 

"Are we still playing?" Lavender perked up. 

"I can if you all want to," Luna responded, glancing over to Ginny, who had put her arm on the couch, behind her. She leaned into the redhead, sighing contentedly. 

The other eight in the room agreed. "Who were we at?" Parvati asked. 

"My turn." Luna scanned the room for someone to ask. "Padma. Truth or dare."

"Dare." She smirked. 

Luna didn't hesitate. "I dare you to email Flitwick and say that you can't do the essay because it's too hard to complete while not existing."

Padma stopped smiling, replacing it with a horrified expression. "Luna, I'm not going to come out to Flitwick."

"You don't have to. And anyway, did you see the way he looked at Lockhart before he was exposed as a fraud?" Cho Chang chimed in. Padma and Luna giggled, the former pulling out her phone. 

"Fine. 'I'm terribly sorry to bother you at such an hour, but I cannot complete the essay. It is a difficult task to accomplish while simultaneously in a constant state of nonexistence. I apologize for my inadequacies, and intend to improve upon my nonexistent state in the future.' How's that?" 

"You sound like a teacher," Ron commented. "For a second, I almost thought it was something Hermione wrote!" Said brunette hit him playfully. 

Harry exclaimed, "I thought the same thing!"

Padma dared Neville to down a fifth. Shortly after that, it was close to midnight. She suddenly remembered her father asking her to he home before midnight. "I have to go, thank you for inviting me, Padma! Nice meeting you all. Have a nice night!" The rest, besides Ginny, waves her goodbye. She smiled and head for the door, fully intending on walking home alone. 

"Wait!" Over the loud music and chattering, she could distinctly hear a specific redhead calling after her. She turned around to face Ginny, who wore an uncertain grimace. "Are you walking home?" 

"It's not far." She looked at her feet. While it was a short drive, driving certainly was much faster than walking. 

"Let me drive you." Ginny extended her hand to the blonde. 

"I still can't be entirely sure you're not a stalker. Or worse: a vampire or an evil witch."

Ginny laughed. "I'm none of those things. Well, maybe a witch."

"I'm certainly bewitched," Luna murmured. Ginny must have heard, because she grabbed the blonde's waist and kissed her cheek. The recipient of the kiss's breath hitched, her cheeks flushed. "Well, if you don't plan on hexing me…"

The linebacker said nothing, opting instead to lean in again, this time aiming for the cheerleader's lips. Her lips were soft, and she tasted like sweat with a hint of vanilla. Ginny licked Luna's lips, warranting a gasp. The linebacker took this opportunity to slid her tongue into the blonde's. Luna's hands roamed Ginny's shoulders, finding their way to soft, strawberry-scented red hair. Ginny moaned contentedly, further weakening Luna's knees. She melted into the girl before her, and they seemed to fit together perfectly like a puzzle. In fact, it felt like Ginny was the last piece of Luna's puzzle. They heard wolf whistles from perverted boys and disgusted scoffs from insecure girls around them. In the distance, Luna could hear Padma yell, "Ha! You all owe me five bucks! Pay up, suckers!"

"Dammit, Ginny!" Ron shouted. "Damn you for being such a player!" 

"I plan on keeping this one, Ron!" With that, the two left for the red head's car.

As they passed through the front door, Luna said, "I don't think my dad would mind if you wanted to come back to my house for the night. It's too late for you to be out and about; it's the hour of vampires and ghosts, afterall."

Ginny kissed her forehead passionately. "As long as I'm with you, I don't really care where we are."

**Author's Note:**

> You can skip this unless you're interested in my future writing plans. :)
> 
> I've been thinking of writing a Pansmione fic, my schedule permitting. (I work long hours, and I start university again at the end of August.) I'm leaning towards a secret relationship fic set in this same universe, but I'm still not entirely sure if I want to commit to it. I definitely would, if there was any interest. I would probably get it done before the end of August, unless it's less than five thousand words.
> 
> After that, I'll probably focus all my attention one of the 2 Wolfstar fics I've been working on. Neither will be a one shot by any means, which will be interesting considering my attention span that rivals a squirrel's and my commitment issues.


End file.
